Its complicated
by mundus auctoris
Summary: Lily goes to Hogwarts bording school with the charming James potter. Every one is human.noun-wizrad.Lily hates James with all her heart.she was sure. but when he...no I'n not gonna say it.. you'll have to read! really romentic:P
1. Chapter 1 :Jerk

"What you're reading redhead?" James asked lily. She didn't bother answering him, knowing he is only teasing her. So, she just rolled her eyes and did her best trying to ignore him.

"Hello? I just asked you a question!" James said, clearly annoyed. Lily couldn't help smiling to herself. She actually enjoyed making him feel unnoticeable.

"I couldn't care less, Jamie." She answered, without even looking at him. James grumbled to himself and walked away.

"I hate him so much." Lily mumbled to her best friend, Emma. Emma nodded her head, agreeing. But Lily knew the truth. If Emma had a real shot with James, she would go for it. She, and, of course, any other girl in Hogwarts. Lily truly did not understand what all the fuss about this Potter kid was. Sure, he did have this charming, wild smile and all that, but beneath all this, there was nothing but a huge idiot. Unfortunately, Lily was the only one who could see that.

Beside Potter, Lily's life was pretty alright. She had straight A's in all the subjects, she wasn't really popular like her older sister Petunia was back home, but she had Emma, Lisa and Charlotte, and that was enough for her. But what made Lily's life so bearable was Adam Falls. She had the biggest crush on him ever since her first day in "Hogwarts boarding school". He had a brown curly hair with big blue eyes that made Lily feel like she was about to drown in them. She never had the guts to talk to him, she was way too shy. But just being around him, look at him when he doesn't notice, was fine with Lily.

"So, did you hear what potter did today in math class?" Lisa asked. Lily felt like punching her in the face at that moment.

"I know! I was there! It was hilarious!" Charlotte laughed.

"What? What did he do?" Emma asked, anxious.

"He told Mr. Charles that his class was unbelievably boring. And then, he just walked out!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Lily yelled. She couldn't believe it. Mr. Charles was very nice, and her favorite teacher. He was kind, and he was sixty years old, for god sake!

"Oops. I forgot how much you like him." Lisa apologized. But Lily couldn't hear her. This time Potter was way out of line.

"How, on earth do you find it funny?" Lily whispered. Charlotte blushed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to our room." She told Emma in a disgust voice.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten the entire day!" Charlotte said, surprised.

"I lost my appetite. Goodnight." Lily left the table, her head swirling with thoughts.

She decided to read her favorite book, hoping it would relax her.

She sat on the couch in the living room, where no one could disturb her.

"Reading again? Twice a day? Wow. You are a real rebel aren't you?" she heard a voice.

"Go away Potter. I don't feel like talking to you right now." She mumbled to him. She couldn't help wondering what the hell he was doing in the living room instead of eating like a pig downstairs.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked. Lily shouted her book. She looked at him, angrily.

"How could you do this? You're a bigger jerk then I thought you were!" she screamed.

James was surprised. In his whole0 life no one dared talking to him like that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How could you do this to Mr. Charles? He has been nothing but nice to any student. Including, for some reason, you. I've heard he raised your grade in ten points so you won't fail and flunk out of school. You… you... You are the biggest selfish jerk I have EVER met!"

James was strangely quiet. He looked at her with a look Lily couldn't quite figure.

"Is that what you think of me? Nothing but a jerk?" he asked. His voice was very quiet.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? "She yelled.

"Let's just say there are thing you don't know." Lily did not know what to answer him. And so she did the only thing she could think of. At the moment she slapped him. Lily wasn't very strong, but she knew he got hurt, if not by her strength so by the surprise.

Then, she ran out of the living room back to her bed. And for some reason she couldn't sleep the entire night.


	2. Chapter two: Jamelotte?

Chaprer two

Lily sat at her usual place in history. It was her favorite class for a couple of reasons: first, it was her only class Without James Potter. Second, Mr. Charles taught it. And he was her favorite teacher. But her main reason was because Adam Falls sat next to her in that class. Sitting next to him, looking at him… the thought only made her blush. And, if she was lucky, sometimes he would talk to her. Usually he only talked to her if he needed a pen or something alike, but if she was very lucky, he whispered to her funny remarks. But this day was different. The class was normal and all, but what happened later was very NOT normal.

"Hey Lily. How are you today?" Adam asked. Lily looked at him, shocked.

"I'm…I'm fine. H-how are you?" she mumbled.

"I'm good." He grinned at her. Lily was certain she is about to faint.

"Listen, Lil," No one has ever called her in that nickname before. She loved it.

"Yes Adam?" she asked, hoping she doesn't sound too desperate.

"You're smart. Right?"

"I guess. Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well, you see I am horrible at history. And I promised my parents I'll get good grades this semester. Can you please help me get ready for the test next week?" Lily nodded, too shoked to say anything.

"Awesome! So I'll come around your room tonight around… Eight. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Lily smiled at him.

"Great! I'll see you then." He leaned closed to her, kissed her on the cheek and hurried up to his next class..

"OH MY FREAKING GOOD!" Emma yelled. Lily hushed her.

"Be quiet you idiot. Someone can hear you!"

"Oh, sorry." Emma smiled at her. "So what are you going to wear?"

"This, I think." Lily pulled out a plain pair of jeans with an open back shirt. Emma looked at her, surprised.

"That's it?"

"Yeah… it's not a date or anything alike."

"Well… I think you should stay with the jeans. Just change your shirt. How about that cute one I gave you for your birthday?" Lily was horrified only at thought. She knew what shirt she was talking about. And that shirt left almost no place for imagination.

"I left it back home." Lily lied. Charlotte came a few minutes later. Her hair looked funny, her lip gloss was all over her face and she blushed like hell.

"What ran over you?" Lily asked.

"N-nothing." She mumbled. But by the look in her eyes there was something going on.

"Spit it out! What did you do?" Emma smiled. Charlotte grinned.

"Alright. But don't say anything to Lisa. I'm afraid she'll be jealous."

"Why would she?" Lily asked.

"Let's just say James give me a lesson in anatomy." She said with a teasing look.

"Oh my! You didn't!" Emma chuckled. She wasn't too happy about it, of course.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Did you go all the way?" Emma winked at her. Charlotte nodded.

"Where?"

"Like I said. He gave me a lesson. In class."

"So are you, like, together now?" Lily asked. Charlotte seemed confused.

"Well… I'm not sure. It not like we planned it or anything… it just… happened."

"Well, as long as you happy, I'm happy." Emma said, although Lily could tell she wasn't at all.

"What's on your mind, Lily? You've been awfully quiet." Said Charlotte.

"I'm just shocked that's all." Lily muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't understand why anyone would sleep with Potter." Lily whispered. Emma and Charlotte looked at each other, amused.

"Well, he is hot. And…"

"And that's about it. And if you asked me, I think he is really not that hot."

"Well I think he is gorgeous." Charlotte said, quite annoyed.

"Different strokes." Lily mumbled.

"So what's the deal with all this clothes? It looks like the closet vomit or something." Charlotte tried to change the subject. Lily blushed and Emma giggled.

"Well someone has been asked out for a date." Emma smiled.

"It's not a date!" Lily protested. "Though I wish it was." Lily muttered to herself.

"Still, it doesn't mean you can't dress nicely. Love those jeans. Hate the shirt. Why won't you change it? You could wear the shirt Emma got you for your birthday!" Charlotte suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes. There no way in hell she is wearing it.

"Dude, you are pathetic." Remus muttered.

"Shut up." James mumbled. He glanced at Lily, who was talking to Adam.

"Are you seriously jealous?" Peter laughed.

"I am not!" James called. He wasn't. He really wasn't. Redhead has the right to talk to any one she wants. Including, apparently idiots.

"Yeah, sure." Remus rolled his eyes. James didn't answer. He looked at Lily and Adam.

And… Oh god. She was giggling. James has never heard her giggle. And it bothered him for some reason. Adam made her giggle. That stupid, not worthy son of a..

"James! Snap out of it!" Remus called. James looked at him, confused.

"You've been staring at redhead and that Adam kid for five minutes." Sirius explained.

"I thought you are having a heart attack." Peter mumbled.

"Don't be an idiot!" James almost yelled. He looked at Redhead and Adam. Now he was leaning close to her… And… James couldn't stand there a second longer.

"I hate her." He whispered. Only Remus could hear him, but he choose to ignore.

"Hi James." He heard a giggle behind him. It was Charlotte. Or was her name Melisa?

He didn't like her too much. But she was very pretty..

"Hi yourself…" Damn. What was her name? "babe." Sirius rolled his eyes. Charlotte/Melisa blushed and giggled again. He had to admit: Lily's giggle was a lot cuter.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get that straight. People actually believed what the church said?" Adam said, amazed. Lily was amused by how surprised he was.

"You know, its very easy for us to laugh about them now. But I'm sure that if both of us lived in the middle ages and the church accused me of witch craft you would set me on fire without thinking." Lily smiled shyly.

"Why would anyone accused you for witchcraft?" Adam asked in a serious tone.

"Well first of all, I have red hair, in case you haven't noticed. And back home I have three cats. Two of them are black. But the church mainly accused women who the consider a threat for the Church."

"Even so, I would never set you on fire. Promise." Adam said. Lily blushed. She wasn't used to being flattered. Instead of thanking him, saying something funny in return or even try to make a move, Lily just stared at the floor, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You know, you are very beautiful when you blush." Adam commented suddenly. Lily looked at him, confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" she mumbled. She could feel her hear beat. faster and faster. Adam did not answer. he just looked deep into her eyes. Lily felt uncomfortable but at the same time she felt very ease.

"Oh isn't that romantic?" Lily heard a voice behind her.

"Go away Potty." She rolled her eyes. She was furious. James ruined her moment with Adam. After she tried so hard to spend some time alone with him.

"I'm sorry. was I being impolite?" James apologized in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your dorms are in the other side of the campus!" Adam remarked.

James looked confused for some reason. The truth was he didn't have any idea what was he doing there.

"I.. I.. came here to look for..." Dammit. James thought. suddenly a short looking freshman entered the room. That was the exit James was looking for. "That guy! Hey.. Guy.. Long time, no see?" James dragged away the poor, confused freshman.

"That was.. Weird." Adam laughed. Lily was still angry with James. Really, that boy was unbelievable! He made was mean to her favorite teacher, god knows what he did with Charlotte, and now this?

"Gosh I hate him." Lily grumbled. "Shall we get back to the middle age?" She sighed.

* * *

James had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. After he left Jordan (the random guy he dragged) he decided to go and talk with his friend Lena. She was the only girl he met that didn't develop a crush on him. Well, she and Lily. He found her sitting in the library, reading. He sat next to her without saying a word.

"Hey, I think hell just freeze over." She said.

"why?" He asked, amused.

"Well. You are in the library. Isn't that enough?" James grumbled which made Lena laugh.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be bugging some dorkie stutens?


End file.
